Hollow Bullets
by Lady Klawla
Summary: Born as a Quincy but not with the usual Quincy powers. Aizen has seen this and has sent two espada to fetch her. With this new power under his control, he might get his sick satishication at watching the soul reapers die one by one. - i don't own Bleach


I don't own Bleach or any of the characters and Im not to sure about the pairings so we shall see in the future so just R&R and enjoy. Oh yeah and Gin's a bit weird too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollow Bullets.

Prologue

"_W-WWAAAAHHHHH! WAAAHHH!"_

"_Shut it ya lil brat!"_

"_W-W-WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_Thas it!"_

_The man made the move to kick the little 6 year old. "Grimmjow that's enough!"_

"_Ulquiorra..."_

"_You know not to hurt the child."_

"_I know but..."_

"_No buts, she's just a child, she doesn't know to keep quiet. Now apologize."_

"_Humph, why should I apologize to a snot nosed brat."_

"_Because in the future that Snot nosed brat, could kill you."_

"_Ulp..."_

"_Come here little one."_

_The small child hurried over too the pale hollow, raising her arms to him as the signal to carry her. He did as requested and scooped her up and turned his back to Grimmjow."_

_*sniffle*_

"_Hush, we're almost there."_

_They entered a long, tall room with a pure white throne at the end that was raised high above their heads."_

"_Milord, we have returned successful."_

"_Good, now, let me see the child."_

"_Yes Milord."_

_Ulquiorra walked quickly and quietly to the throne. As he walked, he passed 18 figures that were standing in the shadows. He stopped in front of the throne and set the frightened child down who tried to hold onto his hand but failed._

"_Now now," He whispered, "It'll be alright, Aizen-sama is very kind."_

_Aizen walked swiftly down the stairs as Ulquiorra backed away and into his fourth position. He knelt down next to the child and reached out to take her hand. The little girl backed away only to fall down. He chuckled._

"_It's okay. Come here." He said and reached out to her again._

"_Woof!" The little girl skidded back a little._

"_Woof ?"_

"_Woof!!"_

"_Ulquiorra, why is she saying "woof"?"_

"_Umm, about that."_

"_Woof! Woof! WOOF!" Little white doggy ears popped up as they heard Ulquiorras voice and she scurried over to the hollow and jumped into his arms. He slightly blushed at the little ones reaction, choosing him over his Lord._

"_Well, she s-seems to have a mutation of a wolf and I think that explains the dog ears," He said, "She only brought them out once before we got here."_

"_My, that is interesting." Aizen replied, "So, why is it that she seems to prefer you out of everyone in this room."_

"_....."_

"_Ulquiorra....."_

"_I-I took care of her the whole time we were in the World of the Living."_

"_Grimmjow didn't help?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Humph."_

"_Grimmjow that wasn't very nice."_

"_Hell if I care."_

"_Oh, you'll care when she is full grown."_

"_Grrr...._

_*whimper, sniffle*_

"_Oh you have got to be kidding! She's gonna start crying AGAIN!!, he shouted, "THAT'S ALL SHE"S BEEN DOING!!!"_

"_W-Waaaaaahhhhh!"_

"_DANNGIT SHUT UP!"_

"_WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_You really suck with kids Grimmjow." Gin walked in to the room at that moment. "Ulquiorra let me see her."_

"_Yes sir." Ulquiorra handed a trembling doggy eared girl over to Gin._

"_W-woof!" She squeaked._

"_Hey there, ya ok? Is Grimmy be'in a meeny? He's a meeny ain't he? Don worri it ok, Gin-chans here now."_

_He saw a small smile crack onto her face. He put her on his shoulder and started bouncing up and down._

"_Na thas much betta! Cha, cha, cha cha! Wha! Cha! Ya feelin betta now?"_

_*giggle*_

_All of the hollows in the room including Aizen was staring at him. What a lunatic they thought._

"_Pppfffttt," They heard. "Nnngghh-Heheheh-haha-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

_They all stared at the little doggy girl that was now laughing her head off. Gin smiled. (Well, he's always smiling, I know.)_

"_Now ain'tcha betta?"_

"_Uh-huh Woof!"_

_*GASP!*_

"_S-she talked instead of crying...."_

"_Wow....Thanks Gin-chan," Aizen said._

"_Cha welcome Sama."_

"_Are you feeling better now little one?" Aizen asked._

"_Uh huh! Uh huh!"_

"_Can we talk now?"_

"_Uh huh! Uh huh! Woof!!"_

"_All espada are now dismissed, except for you Grimmjow. You too Ulquiorra."_

"_Danngit...."_

"_Now you know those people in black?"_

"_Woof!"_

"_I'll take that as a yes. But you know what?"_

"_W-woof??"_

"_They are your enemies."_

"_WOOF?!"_

"_We are here to protect you from them, if they catch you then you will become a weapon and you shall have no freedom. Do you understand that?"_

"_W-w-woof! Woof!"_

"_I shall take that as a yes also.....Ulquiorra!"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Why does she talk like that? She was talking a bit fine a few moments ago."_

"_Well you see, sir, even though being 6 years old she hasn't been taught too speak properly yet so she communicates though....um....barking.....as it is in her mutation."_

"_O...k....well do you understand her?"_

"_Actually yes Milord, as being the only one taking care of her." He turned to glare at Grimmjow._

"_Down emo boy." Grimmjow smirked._

"_Now Grimmjow, as your punishment YOU will teach her too fight the soulreapers."_

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"_You heard me, your in charge of her until she can fight properly."_

"_NO WAY IN HELL!" He began walking towards her will the intent to throw her out of the window. (Use your imagination about the windows.)_

_Aizen suddenly felt a spike in not just Grimmjows spiritual pressure but the doggy girls too. Ulquiorra stood up to block him._

"_Grimmjow don't you dare!"_

"_Down Ulquiorra, watch." Aizen said._

"_Bu-but Milord!"_

"_Just watch."_

_Grimmjow smirked and walked even closer to the trembling girl. She desperately looked at Ulquiorra with tears in her eyes. He just sadly stared back at her. She looked back at Grimmjow who was lees than 12 ½ feet away. She tried to run but with a little flash-step he was in front of her._

"_So your supposed to be all powerful huh? I just see a weakling in the making. I'll put ya out of your misery so you don't have to go through the pain of training."_

_She squeaked in fear and tried to get away again. Then her hand stated glowing as Grimmjow reached down to pick her up._

"_O-owie! Woof! I-it hurts woof!"_

"_What the hell?" Grimmjow mumbled._

_Suddenly, the spiritual pressure surrounding the young girl quadripled. One of the little white doggy ears twitched. She clutched her right hand._

"_Oni-chan! My hand burns! Woof!"_

_Ulquiorra (Oni-chan) went to rush over to her but Aizen stopped him._

"_I told you to watch."_

"_Y-yes sir..."_

_Grimmjow went to grab her, but the flash got brighter then he heard the sound of a gun click._

_Cla-click!_

"_What the...!?"_

_*BAM!*_

_Blood splattered on the ground as Grimmjow landed on the ground, he stared at the clearing smoke, blood dripping down his shoulder. A bullet was deeply imbedded into his flesh. He raised a hand to his shoulder and looked at it. Just as he thought, blood. He looked back at the smoke that had now cleared. The little girl was trembling from head to toe but what caught his attention was the silver hand gun she was holding. A silvery chain was attached to her chest and the other half was attached to the end of the gun._

"_W-W-WOOF!" She went to chuck the gun but it turn into a silvery light and disappeared back into her hand and chest._

"_Now will you train her Grimmjow?" aizen asked._

"_Y-yes sir."_

_Gin walked over to the trembling doggy girl._

"_Can I know ya name pup?"_

"_I-it's Nikko."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you like it please R&R review. If no one does then I won't even bother with the first chapter, even though it is half done. Please R&R and thankyou!


End file.
